


I ask you to trust me

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: Jacksepticeye -fandom, Markiplier -fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship(Mentioned), Angst, M/M, Psychological and Physical Abuse(Mentioned), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Maybe Anti could trust, Dark… Maybe Dark really loved him





	I ask you to trust me

Anti opened his eyes, awakened by the soft rays of the morning sun, the ink black of his eyes seemed almost faded in a dark veil, under which the ocean blue of his iris could be seen.

The static murmured into his thought, but it was so slow and low that it seemed almost the soft sound of the sea waves.

Calm, this was what he feel for the first time.

Anti didn’t move, enjoying that moment of complete calm. The light that entered softly by the shutter only closed by half, as Dark wanted.

 

Dark… the darkest demon that you could ever meet. The Prince of Darkness, the Pure Evil. Incapable of experience any feeling.

 

Usually he always woke up before Anti. Usually was him that woke Anti with his voice carefully empty of any form of inflexion, cold as his emotionless red eyes.

Always empty of any sort of feeling. Neither Anti was capable to make an emotion shine in that shards of hell, never… no matter what he  _did_ … what they  _did_ . Dark never felt anything.

Anti turned his face slightly to the right, expecting to see an empty space next to him like always. Being surprised to discover that instead Dark was still there.

His eyes were closed, his breath was slow and regular, not as when he was awake and almost forcing his host to didn’t take any breath… because the Prince of Darkness didn’t need to breath like a mortal.

The soft light was enlightening him, shining on his ashen skin and giving him an almost angelic look in his perfection. 

 

Anti slightly smiled.

For one time, he… they seemed humans… and not the monsters they were.

In the exact moment when Dark woke up, Anti was afraid that that peace would be broke, that the Prince of the Darkness would immediately take back to his task, but this not happened, in the infernal red eyes of Dark there was something that had never been there before.

Dark looked to him, his hair messy in a manner almost identical to that of his host, the light was enlightening him.

He seemed more human than he had ever been.

Anti allowed himself to be catch by Dark’s gaze, that was, oh, so different from the usual.

Lowering, only for this time, his guard around the other demon.

Dark gave him a little smile, sweet as his gaze.

But the Irish demon was far too lost in his infernal eyes, alive as they never had been, to notice it and to notice how close they were.

His frost that was mixed with heat.

The static was still murmuring softly.

 

Was only when he felt Dark’s warm body press against his own that, for an interminable instant he froze… Dark wants only to  _use_ him again, wasn’t that so? He had used his incubus talents to entrap him.

 

Now… Now that he had discovered this, Dark would have stopped being so sweet, so kind. Anti known him.

But his smile didn’t change and neither did his gaze.

 

<< I suppose I’m asking you to trust me >> he whispered, his voice was a low rumble different from his usually metallic, resonant and reverberant voice.

And for this time. Only for this time, Anti thought that he could trust him. To trust him like Jack trusted Mark. Only for this time…

And Dark kissed him, not with his usual impetuous aggressivity, no, he was gentle this time. No struggle for dominance, no imposition of his superiority, only a sweet, gentle exploration.

Anti asked to himself if a true kiss should be like this.

The statics was a murmur ever farther.

Anti asked to himself if this was the true peace.

The light that enlightened on them, a gentle heat that enveloped them, and not that impetuous, burning heat to which the Irish demon was used to.

 

He could get used to this side of Dark.

While Dark held him, he didn’t feel trapped, he didn’t feel that sense of helplessness that he usually felt. When the other demon prevented him to make any movement, stealing him violent kisses and bites, exciting that flame of madness that in this moment was like a suffocated spark.

 

He  _wants something_ more. He needed it, but he was too afraid to ask. He didn’t want Dark to change, to became again the demanding Prince who didn’t care about him.

Dark ended their, oh so sweet, kiss. His forehead leaned against Anti’s and his, now not so, infernal eyes fixed into his.

<< Anti, you are shivering >> he whispered << Something wrong? >> he asked and there was a worried inflexion  in his tone. 

 

“ _Yes_ ” Anti would have wanted to answer “ _I’m scared that you would become again that demanding demon who didn’t care about me or how I feel. That same demon that uses me as if I were his servant and his toy._ ”, but not one of this words left his lips. He didn’t want to annoy him… even though he known how much Dark hated when someone didn’t answer to his questions.

 

The static came back fed by his fear, growling fierce.

Slowly turning off his thoughts. Yes, he could bear it. He could accept this. 

He could permit to the static to change him back to the mad instrument of Dark, he could have cope with every punishment that the Prince of Darkness would inflict to him, in that state.

 

<< Anti, Anti… >> the calming voice of Dark infiltrated within the waves of the static with ease, the concern in his, oh so human, tone dragged him back to reality. << It’s all alright, darling. It’s all alright >> he whispered to him, holding him in his arms. The warmth of his body that melted the frost around Anti’s heart.

 

Maybe, maybe… He could really trust Dark this time. Maybe he could.

 

Anti looked that eyes, oh so human, so alive, and chose to trust him.

Leaning, a little bit forward, to kiss that ashen lips, tempting and lethal as the song of a mermaid. 

Confident as he had never been with Dark.

An instant was enough to change everything, Anti felt Dark smiling in their kiss, while the gentle gaze in his eyes was swallowed by that indifferent coldness that Anti knew well.

 

The tight returned to be limiting, the kiss become fierce.

 

And the static returned back predominant, swallowing the Irish demon back again into madness.

 

Dark was the Prince of Darkness, the Seducer, after all… and Anti let himself to be deceived. Once again… as every other time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is the first story on AO3, and the first written in english so let me know if you liked it. Thank you so much for reading

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Do you love me?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884644) by [Gay_ass_spork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork)




End file.
